


Dreams

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason discovers that Tyra's got powerful dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



> Written for leiascully in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge.
> 
> Thank you Brynwulf for the beta.

Jason's in his sixth year of chipping away at a BS in Sports Management -- hey, it's what happens when you need to take semesters off here and there so that you can train and compete with the US Quad Rugby team at the world championships and the paralympics.

But college isn't like high school, you're allowed to move at your own pace to a certain extent, and that also explains how Tyra Colette shows up in that 100 level Anthropology class he's taking to clean up a few core credits.

She's different ... he has to look at her for a few moments to be sure that it's really her. She's still the same stunning, leggy blonde he remembers from Dillon, but her hair's pulled back in a sleek twist, and she's wearing a cream colored top and pin-stripe suit. Business clothes.

He wheels over after class. "Hey you."

"Jason?!" she gasps.

"In the flesh."

They end up going for coffee and spend three hours talking about the old days and laughing. It feels good in a way Jason can't quite put in to words. He can't keep the grin off his face as she tells him about what brought her to the University of Texas at Austin. (Yeah, Tami Taylor is as stubborn as a woodpecker taking on a knotty board.) She's a junior, majoring in Public Relations and she's got an internship at the Capitol.

She laughs when he asks her about it. "I love it! Nobody there knows what the name 'Collette' means back in Dillon, and if I told them? Oh they'd just think it was me telling a slightly spicy tale."

Actually, that's sort of why Jason likes Austin, too. He's not #6, Jason Street, QB 1 with a tragic ending. Here he's Jason the Murderball guy.

*****

Tyra shows up at the next three home games and even sits in on a practice. Herc tells him to take her on a date.

"Dude, it's not like that," Jason insists. "She's just a friend."

Herc blows him a raspberry. "And I'm telling you, Sparky, when a complete hottie like that shows up for several games in a row and is your study-buddy for an easy ass class like Anthropology 105, it is _so not_ about being 'just friends'."

Jason shakes his head and laughs. "You're missing the mark, Herc. She's  I've known her since middle school. She was Tim's girl for a long time in high school. I mean, she's beautiful, you'd have to be blind not to see that, but ...." He sighs. "She was Tim's girl and I had Lyla." As if that makes it clear to Herc. It doesn't, but Jason doesn't know another way to say it.

Herc rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and haven't you ever wanted to get a little of that back?" He pauses. "And what is Riggins doing these days? Still pining after the MILF next door?"

Jason laughs even harder; this is so not about revenge. He and Tim and Lyla is all water under the bridge. "Herc, he _married_ the MILF next door. Actually, he and Billy started a business together "

"Didn't know you could make a living knocking back beer."

"Score. Nope. He and Billy have this ... really _them_ business going. Get this: they're a locksmith _and_ bail bond operation."

"You're shitting me!" Herc sputters.

"Serious as cancer," Jason says. "Dial their number and --" he shifts his voice to something like Tim's slow drawl "'Riggins Brothers Double Trouble, for all of your in and out needs. Push 1 if you're locked out. Push 2 if you're in lock down.'"

Herc roars with laughter.

"No, really. They're pretty good -- they don't kick the door in if you've jumped bail. They wait until the middle of the night and pick the locks. You're in handcuffs before you know it." Jason shrugs. "Tim's also got a side business going breeding rare ferrets."

Herc spit-takes. "Now you're shitting me."

"Nope. And they're looking into becoming Riggins' Triple Threat ... Billy has ideas about branching into the repo-man trade."

"What. Ever." Herc bites off both syllables and grabs his arm, "But he's there, making money hand over fist, married, Tyra's no longer on his radar, and she's _here_ and you're _here_, and you are deaf, dumb, and blind if you can't see that she wants you."

"It's ... Tyra."

Herc cuffs him across the back of the head. "Is she your sister or something? Your first cousin? Is she going to want you to tinkle on her or something?"

Now it's Jason's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh hell no. You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

Herc's gaze drills into him. "Scooter, if you don't ask that gal a direct question, the roasting I give you about Wizzybela is going to be nothing compared to what you'll get from me about this."

Jason groans inwardly. "Alright, alright, I'll ask her, but I can tell you now she's going to say no."

*****

Tyra doesn't say no. She's so ecstatic that Jason almost falls out of his chair in shock.

Herc _cackles_ with "I told you so" glee when Jason tells him.

"And no, Herc, this will not be a group date."

Herc mock scowls. "Sparky, if you didn't ask her out, I was going to have to take drastic measures."

*****

Jason stares up at the ceiling, mind turning. In high school, he knew that Tyra wanted him. But he had always thought it was something to do with her rivalry with Lyla, or that she wanted him as a trophy boyfriend, despite stating that she hated football. It's not like that had stopped her from dating Tim or any other football player.

He begins to have another thought ... but he tries to shut it down, stifle it, lock it away.

It sneaks out several times during the day.

By the time he drives over to pick up Tyra after she gets off work, Jason's sweating bullets inside.

*****

Three glasses of Merlot later, Tyra looks at him, sighs, then giggles, then falls strangely silent.

_That was strange_, Jason thinks. "Okay ... what?" he asks.

She blushes, snorts once more with laughter, and says, "I was just thinking about all those times in high school that I'd daydream about going on a date with you."

_Oh_. He leans in. "And?"

"Well," she says after a long enough pause to make Jason worried, "This is nothing like it. And ... for that? I'm kind of glad. Really."

_'Really'?_ "Um ... okay." She's changed her mind. He braces himself for the let down.

"I was so insanely jealous of Lyla for the longest time." Tyra chortles ruefully, face flushed with wine. "She had this perfect life and she had _you_, and I had ... well, I didn't have you. You were this handsome, wonderful, kind, All-American guy from a good family and I ... wanted a guy like that to notice me."

Jason looks at her for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I'm getting all sentimental and making an ass of myself. No more wine, just water from here on out, I promise."

Jason gives her a gentle smile. "It's okay. You know, I thought I knew you, but now I'm seeing more and more that I didn't know you at all."

Her face becomes an almost porcelain like mask of composure, but he can see the hesitation in her eyes. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" she whispers in a papery voice.

"It's a great thing. I have a whole bunch of new and different reasons to like Tyra Collette." He knows he's wearing an ear to ear grin.

She blushes.

The waiter clears their plates, dessert comes, they eat it, the waiter clears their plates again and they make small talk before Jason settles the tab. And it's all just ... background noise ... to Jason. The only real thing that matters is the look in her eyes.

They sparkle with joy.

Tyra's had some dreams come true in her life: going to college, getting a prestigious internship, finally having people see _her_ and not some girl with a bad family name.

But Jason can see that he's still one of her dreams, and now he's come true. She must be beating men off with a stick, and he's still one of her dreams, wheelchair or no.

*****

He kisses her after they pull up in front of her apartment complex. "I had a wonderful time. You're amazing. Do this again real soon?"

"Thank you, but you're the amazing one." She reaches out and cups his face. "You always have been. You make people better than they've got any right to be, just by talking to them. Just by being there to show the way, to show how it's done."

Jason feels his face twist into a quirky half-grin. He gets that now and again, and as always, the compliment is also something of a burden. He doesn't know what else to do, so he kisses her again.

When they break for air, her eyes flick over to the building and she says, "Um ... I'd like to invite you up for coffee or something, but I live on the third floor, and there's no elevator  I just realized."

Jason smiles. "So, did any of your high school daydreams ever involve us parked somewhere?"

She doesn't blush, just looks him straight in the eye and says, "Damn straight they did."

"Buckle up, sweetheart." And her delighted laugh as he puts the truck into gear and peels out is one of the most wonderful things he's ever heard in his life.

So far.

But he's got plans to change that  given an hour or two.


End file.
